


i'm all yours

by thefateofivalice



Series: climbing the crystal tower [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Thighs, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefateofivalice/pseuds/thefateofivalice
Summary: happy valentines day!they go on their first valentione's day date.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: climbing the crystal tower [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604296
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	i'm all yours

Their laughter echoes against the walls as they dash through their apartment, kicking off spare clothing as they went. First went their boots and gloves, then G’raha’s scarf was tossed across a loveseat, to be forgotten until their next venture outside. 

  
With chests heaving and faces reddened from both the cold of the outside and the whispers of arousal, the lovers grin at one another, heads dizzy and full with the champagne they’d imbibed upon that evening. A’zaela found herself unable to remember just how much she’d drank that night--but right then, it was the least of her concerns. Tonight was a night of overindulgences--something she didn’t often give herself. 

  
Today marked the very first Valentione’s day that she and G’raha got to spend together. It was that thought that had warmed her heart this evening, and that thought that brought them out on a date to a rather fancy dinner. They had exchanged gifts and laughed the night away, achieving an all together perfect evening. Now all there was left to do was unwind. 

  
That, however, was the last thing on their minds. 

  
Especially as A’zaela watched her lover remove his jacket, exposing his powerful arms and broad chest. Her eyes raked over him, hunger of a new kind settling within her belly. She smiled, vaguely feline in nature, and decided now was the time to move. 

  
A’zaela removed the shawl she’d been wearing and wrapped a part of it around her hand, closing the distance between them, her heels clicking lightly on the floor. She tossed the fabric around his shoulders and pulled him close, bringing them chest to chest, nose to nose. A smile tugged at the edges of G’raha’s mouth as he brought his hand up to rest against the small of her back, hovering dangerously close to the base of her tail. 

  
“Raha,” she purred. “The night is early yet, wouldn’t you think?”

  
G’raha brushed his lips against hers, using their proximity to his advantage. It was a chaste kiss, but it set her aflame nonetheless. “I say we make the most of it,” he agreed, his voice just a few octaves lower than normal. The timbre of it sent a shudder down her spine. 

  
They were quick. Eager. They had spent all night together, hands off; the picture perfect Valentione’s day couple. All the while G’raha was forced to stare at her low-cut shirt and short skirt, knowing for a fact that she didn’t dress like that for any other occasion. A’zaela had smiled and stroked the fire as the night had gone on, bringing her foot up and pressed it against him underneath the table, certain that the tablecloth had covered any evidence of it. He had been hard and aching for hours, with the mere memory of the pressure against his cock setting him ablaze. 

  
Now, hours of built up tension finally burst, and neither one could resist. A’zaela kissed him first, long and deep, tasting remnants of champagne on his tongue. G’raha moaned, oversensitivity sending him to jerk his hips forward as he worked his hands up along the sides of her body, pulling the hem of her shirt just up above her breasts. 

  
A’zaela’s fingers weren’t idle. She was quick to dip them down beneath his waistband, to unbutton his trousers and slip her hand into his smalls. She no longer had the patience to wait for either of them to get undressed or to run to the bedroom--she wanted him  _ now.  _

  
He was already hard beneath her fingertips, warm and twitching with every touch. She broke their kiss with a soft gasp and went down on her knees, trying to speed things along--

  
“No,” he growled, hot puffs of air leaving his lips as he stared down at her. He could feel her own breath brushing against his cock, a sensation that was near maddening. She’d only need to lean forward a fraction to take him into her mouth, then--

  
G’raha tangled his fingers in her hair, just tight enough to edge at her comfort level. She didn’t like her hair being pulled, he knew even in his partially inebriated state, but he knew that a part of her liked being  _ controlled. _

  
So he’d control her.

  
“Up, Zaela. There’s something I want to try.”

  
Eyes alight with curiosity, A’zaela began to adjust her weight to come back up. Her gaze darted to the arm that yet had control of her hair, and he let her go, not without noticing the dare in her expression.

_  
Do that again, and you’ll pay for it,  _ her eyes whispered. 

  
Maybe he wanted to pay for it.

  
The second she was securely on her feet, G’raha wasted no time. He took one step forward, and she took one instinctive step back. He nodded once, subtly, and her face brightened in understanding. They continued until her back hit the wall, and he smiled. 

  
“Turn around,” he urged. “Hands on the wall.”

_  
It wouldn’t be the first time he’s had me against the wall _ , A’zaela mused -- but she was more than willing to do it again. And again, and again--especially tonight, when a fire burned within her, encompassing her entire being. 

  
She did as she was told to, spreading her legs instinctively. She tensed when his hands found their place at her waist, and his face buried in her neck, kissing one of the many marks he’d left on her during nights past. 

  
“You didn’t listen,” he whispered. “I never said to spread your legs.” 

  
A’zaela chuckled, “I assumed that’s what you wanted.”

  
“I said we’re doing something different tonight,” he murmured, “We’ve done that before, love.” 

  
A’zaela pushed her ass back against his hips, feeling his length press eagerly into her lower back. “Then show me what you had in mind.”

  
“Gladly,” he said, leaving one last kiss against her neck before he descended. A’zaela lamented his loss for just a moment before his hands wound their way up her skirt. Her far, far too short skirt, that she’d only worn to tease  _ him-- _

  
And now he was using it to his advantage.  
  
  
G’raha yanked her panties down her knees in one swift motion, making her step out of them so that he could toss them away, to be completely forgotten. Then he ducked beneath the short fabric himself, setting about kissing and kneading her newly exposed ass. A purr rumbled deep within his chest as he lavished her with attention--attention that was all too new to her. A dark thrill ran through her at the realization. There he was, on his knees, literally  _ kissing her ass--  
  
_

And then he bit down, leaving imprints of teeth against the tender part of her buttocks. She gasped, more in shock than out of any sort of pain. She realized that she didn’t  _ hate it,  _ and in fact trilled in delight. He was staking his claim on her, and it felt  _ good.   
  
_

“All night I’ve been staring at you,” he said, running his fingers along the base of her tail, ruffling the fur there. Her hips rolled instinctively, and she choked down a gasp. She felt herself grow wet-- _ wetter-- _ from the shocks that ran up her spine as he worked on her. “All night I’ve watched your hips move in this skirt. All night I’ve wanted to slip my hands between your thighs.  
  


“Do it, then,” she dared him, feeling bold.   
  


Another kiss was placed against her right cheek, right on top of where he’d left the bite.  
  


“I had something different in mind. Stick your ass out for me.”   
  


With her position against the wall, it was easy. G’raha rose swiftly and returned to his spot, pinning her ass with his hips, this time with his cock fully erect and pressing against her lips. 

  
With her panties gone, there was no barrier between them. Just him against her, both of them still fully clothed, but so painfully exposed.   
  


She thought, with excitement, that he was going to fuck her. That the head of his cock would breach her, and she’d lose herself to this bliss.   
  


But that wasn’t what he did at all.  
  


Thrust against her he did, but he never entered her. His cock slid between her legs, against her thighs. She had been slick, embarrassingly so, from all of the fantasizing and teasing she had done throughout the night. It had soaked her panties, gathering between her thighs--  
  


_ Oh.   
  
_

_ Azeyma help her.  
  
_

G’raha rocked his hips against her, his cock sliding in between her thighs. He moaned, loud and unabashedly into her ear, sending a wave of satisfaction through her. Even though he wasn’t  _ in  _ her, wasn’t fucking her, there was still pleasure. Still the sensation of him coming so close to her entrance but never hitting the mark, the anticipation of when it would finally happen spinning through her. The teasing felt  _ good,  _ leaving her breathless and wanting, yearning and throbbing all at once. He took his pleasure from her and left her trembling in his wake.   
  


The longer it went on, the more desperate she became. Every slap of his hips against her ass had her wondering,  _ when, when, when?  _ as if in tune with the beat of her heart. All she had to do was look between her legs to see exactly what was happening to her, how she was being used. It was becoming too much, and she needed  _ more.  _ She slipped her hand down between her legs, and--  
  


G’raha snatched it away. She felt his smile against the nape of her neck, and she let out a cry of pure desperation.   
  


“If you want it,” he said, “Work for it.”   
  


Something within her snapped.   
  


Maybe it was the champagne, or maybe it was his confidence, but A’zaela knew then that she needed to take him down a peg. In the spirit of that, she bent further forward at the waist and pushed back against him, letting a moan slip from her mouth. A long, depraved noise that fell from reddened lips, that urged him forward, making his thrusts come faster.   
  


“Raha,” she moaned. “I love you. Please, please, don’t stop. Cum for me,  _ please.  _ Don’t you dare stop--don’t you  _ dare--”   
  
_

She clenched her thighs just ever so slightly, and G’raha let out a shout, his thrusts becoming staggered. He swore against her, and she knew, she  _ knew  _ that he hadn’t planned on cumming here.   
  


Which made it that much better when he did. He came  _ hard,  _ most of it sullying her thighs and skirt, with a touch splattering against the wall in front of her.   
  


A’zaela  _ laughed.   
  
_

It was a small, satisfied thing, and not at all mean-spirited. She knew full well what she had done to him, and she was thrilled to have turned the tables on him at the last minute.   
  


She should have known, then, what the consequence would have been.   
  


“Zaela,” G’raha panted, his forehead pressed against the back of her shoulder.   
  


“Yes?” she asked with a smug grin.   
  


He answered by lifting her straight off of her feet. She yelped and scrambled in his arms, surprised not only by the action, but by the sheer  _ strength  _ it must have taken. A’zaela was a warrior, and strength--  
  


Well.  _ Strength  _ was something that she admired.   
  


Something that got her wet.   
  


G’raha didn’t carry her long, as his desk, blessedly empty, was only a few feet away. He placed her haphazardly on top of it, then immediately went down to his knees, taking her legs and placing them on his shoulders.   
  


She felt her clit  _ throb  _ at the sight of him between her legs like this. She couldn’t help the shaky breath that passed her lips as he kissed the thighs he had just so lovingly fucked. The thigh-high socks she had worn to ward off the cold seemed a blessing suddenly, as he pressed his face into the exposed part of her thigh, nipping and sucking at the tender skin.   
  


There was no doubt remnants of his spend there as well, and something about the thought of him not caring that he was tasting himself upon her skin drove her wild.   
  


Then, his lips found her apex. He had no reason to waste time, as she was already  _ there,  _ so close to her peak. His face was hidden beneath her skirt, and she  _ finally  _ found herself cursing her hastiness, wishing more than anything that she could see his face as he undid her. She wanted to see his eyes, so bright and determined as he sucked her clit--   
  


“ _ Oh! Oh Gods, Raha--!”  _ she yelled, her orgasm rushing toward her. “Don’t stop, don’t--”   
  


Her thighs clenched, and she trapped G’raha between them as she came. She had no choice in the matter, her hips bucking against him as the aftershocks ran through her body, made worse by the fact that he  _ continued,  _ even after she had finished.   
  


“I-if you don’t stop, I’ll--suffocate you--!” she whined, threading her fingers through his hair, trying to pull him back.   
  


G’raha emerged from beneath her skirt with a grin, remnants of her orgasm glistening on his lips. He used the back of his hand to wipe it away, but A’zaela couldn’t stop herself from wetting her lips at the sight.   
  


“I’d say that was in order for making me cum early,” he said as he stood. “I had a much longer night planned, you know.”   
  


He pressed his forehead against hers, and she leaned into it.   
  


“The night isn’t over,” she murmured. “And we’ve yet to even take our clothes off.”   
  


G’raha laughed, taking her lips up in a heated kiss. She’d have been embarrassed, but, well. The mess upon his lips was her own.   
  


“Happy Valentione’s day, Zaela,” he murmured.    
  


“Happy Valentione’s day.” 

**Author's Note:**

> this was ONLY supposed to be thighfucking. and then I realized that A'zaela was wearing a skirt, heels, and thigh high socks, and I literally could not NOT have him eat her out. 
> 
> find + support me at @/nsfgill for nsfw thoughts and @/powerwordgill for sfw thoughts on twitter.


End file.
